Why?
by AFA00
Summary: Hanji bertingkah aneh dengan menghindari Levi. Levi berusaha tidak memikirkannya, tapi tidak bisa. Mind to read?


**Why?**

 _ **Disclaimer: Isayama Hajime**_

 _ **Gue cuma minjem doang.**_

 _ **Pairing: Levi A. x Hanji Z.**_

 _ **Genre: Romance, Humor(?)**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, OOC.**_

 _ **Enjoy it!**_

* * *

Hanji bertingkah aneh.

Tidak. Hanji memang selalu bertingkah aneh. Levi tahu itu. Tapi untuk yang kali ini Hanji benar-benar bertingkah aneh. Lebih dari biasanya. Mau mencoba tidak memikirkannya, tapi tidak bisa.

Yah, bagaimana juga ia bisa tidak memikirkannya kalau Hanji secara tiba-tiba saja menghindarinya. Ya, menghindarinya. Memikirkan bagaimana gadis yang satu itu selalu menempel padanya kemana saja mereka pergi-abaikan bagian dimana Levi selalu menghujamkan kata-kata kejam dan sedikit perbuatan kasar padanya-tidak mungkin rasanya ada alasan yang bisa membuatnya tiba-tiba saja menghindari Levi.

Yah, untuk pertamanya Levi biasa saja. Mengingat mungkin ia bisa merasakan sedikit hawa kebebasan dengan tidak adanya pengganggu aneh yang membuatnya jengkel dengan tingkah laku _absurd-_ nya, rasanya itu tidak terlalu buruk baginya. Tapi, Levi menarik pikiran itu kembali dan menelannya bulat-bulat.

Tidak adanya kehadiran Hanji disampingnya, membuatnya menjadi risih.

Dan entah kenapa, membuat sesuatu di dadanya menjadi sakit?

Dan itu benar-benar sangatlah aneh.

Karena itulah, Levi mencoba memikirkan kembali kejadian-kejadian yang pernah mereka alami tiga hari sebelumnya, sebelum hari dimana Hanji tiba-tiba saja menghindarinya tanpa alasan. Siapa tahu ia memang benar-benar bersalah. Tapi setelah dipikirkan kembali, rasanya ia tidak pernah berbuat salah pada Hanji. Malah justru sebaliknya.

Hanjilah yang paling banyak berbuat salah padanya.

Dan mengingat bagaimana gadis itu menghindarinya, bertambahlah satu lagi nomor pada daftar kesalahan-kesalahan Hanji.

Levi kembali memikirkan alasan yang membuat Hanji menghindarinya. Apa Levi tampak sangat kotor di mata Hanji sehingga membuat Hanji merasa jijik kepadanya seperti najis? Levi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Tidak, ia yakin bukan itu alasannya.

Dan, memang bukan itu alasannya.

Levi rajin membersihkan dirinya-mengingat bagaimana ia sangat benci pada suatu hal yang kotor-dan ia sangat yakin bahwa Hanji lebih kotor darinya. Levi mencoba memikirkan alasan lainnya lagi. Mungkin Hanji punya penyakit kulit seperti panu, kudis, kurap atau apapun itu yang ia ingin sembunyikan dengan tidak membiarkan dirinya berada didekat Hanji karena takut ia tahu?

Levi kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Bukan. Pasti bukan itu alasannya. Walau Levi benci mengakuinya, tapi harus ia akui bahwa disamping tubuh Hanji yang biasanya kotor, tapi Hanji tidak satupun memiliki penyakit kulit yang menempel ditubuhnya. Ia tahu itu karena pada saat Hanji menumpang mandi dirumahnya akibat kehujanan-dan karena Levi menyuruhnya-ia lupa bahwa Hanji sedang mandi. Dan karena kunci pintu kamar mandinya sedang rusak, ia masuk kedalam begitu saja. Alhasil ia melihat tubuh Hanji yang mulus dan tanpa sedikitpun noda dan penyakit kulit yang menempel disana.

Ah, setelah itu Hanji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan sedikit memar merah pada jidatnya lantaran mengajak Levi untuk mandi bersamanya.

Dan karena itulah, saat ini juga, disalah satu sudut tersembunyi yang gelap di perpustakaan ini, Levi memojokkan Hanji dan mengunci pergerakan Hanji.

"Jadi mata empat, jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Hanji memalingkan wajahnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menatap mata Levi yang terasa seperti memaksanya untuk tenggelam didalamnya.

"Tatap mataku, Hanji," Levi memaksa Hanji untuk menatapnya.

Hanji tertegun dan bibirnya bergetar setelah sesaat kemudian ia menghela napasnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Levi."

Levi hanya terdiam dan membiarkan Hanji untuk terus berbicara dan memberitahunya alasan kenapa ia menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Alasan kenapa hal ini membuat dadanya terasa begitu sesak dan menyakitkan.

"Kau tahu, akhir-akhir ini aku mendengar kabar bahwa..."

"Hm?"

"Kau itu homo."

Levi mengerjapkan matanya. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang barusan ia dengar.

"Ap-"

"Dan sedang dalam masa PDKT dengan salah satu adik kelas kita. Siapa sudah namanya? Kurasa, Eren?"

Ingin sekali rasanya Levi menjitak kepala gadis bodoh didepannya ini. Bagaimana bisa gadis itu percaya dengan kabar burung yang jelas-jelas sangat bodoh dan tidak mungkin itu. Demi apapun, Levi masihlah normal. Mungkin? Ah, Levi benar-benar tidak tahu apakah gadis didepannya ini pintar atau sebenarnya bodoh tapi tersembunyikan oleh kepribadiannya yang pintar. Dan ketika tangan Levi berkedut dan terasa sangat gatal untuk menjitak kepala gadis didepannya ini

"Tapi-"

Levi tidak jadi menjitak kepala Hanji.

"Aku sendiri juga aneh," lanjut Hanji.

Levi hanya mengangkat salah satu alisnya, pertanda bahwa dirinya tidak mengerti.

"Maksudku, begini. Salah satu alasan lain kenapa aku menghindarimu, juga karena ketika aku berada didekatmu, rasanya wajah ini terasa panas begitu saja. Lalu, jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya dan rasanya seperti ada yang menggelitiki perutku? Karena itulah, aku tidak tahan."

Sudut bibir Levi berkedut ingin terangkat keatas. Rasa puas mulai merasuki dirinya.

"Tapi kurasa, aku juga salah kalau aku menghindarimu. Dan kau yang tidak ada disampingku juga terasa aneh," lanjut Hanji seraya memejamkan matanya. "Jadi, maaf?"

Levi tak tahu apa dirinya harus merasa senang atau kesal. Hanji yang tiba-tiba saja terlihat sangat manis ini membuat dirinya merasa senang dan membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun, ia juga kesal lantaran Hanji, gadis bodoh didepannya ini bisa dengan mudahnya percaya bahwa ia adalah seorang _gay_ yang katanya sedang jatuh hati pada seorang pemuda bermata hijau yang notabene adalah adik kelas mereka sendiri.

Ah, mungkin Levi harus memaafkan Hanji yang telah memperlihatkan sisi manisnya kepadanya hari ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong Levi, bukankah ini terbalik?"

"Apanya?"

"Maksudku, harusnya aku kan yang menyudutkanmu ke dinding? Mengingat aku lebih tinggi darimu. Bukankah akan terlihat aneh kalau yang pendek melakukannya kepada yang lebih ting- "

Hanji tidak pernah menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **Wahaha, untuk pertama kalinya gue bikin FF LeviHan. Rasanya seperti ada kepuasan tersendiri gitu. Daku sudah terlalu lama menyimpan hasrat untuk kelakuan mereka berdua yang sangatlah manis ini. Apalagi dengan setiap aksi keren si pendek di manganya. Ah, benar-benar mengagumkan. Btw, ini pertama kalinya gue bikin ini.**

 ** _So_ , **_**mind to review?**_


End file.
